The Right Path
by ZpRifted
Summary: Takes place after the war with Aizen, but Ichigo never lost his powers only pretended to. What will Ichigo do when a new and completely overwhelming opponent appears and he is also chosen as a new captain for the 5th squad. Also how will he handle his romance troubles. Also completely ignores Fullbriner Arc, sorry if you wanted any of it. IchiRuki
1. Hollows

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach, only my original story line and thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Hollows

Ichigo Kurosaki has returned to the world of the living, and has remained for several months. He left Soul Society and tried forgetting about all the events that had happened involving Soul Society. Yet no matter how hard he tried the memories remained, residing in the back of his mind, absolutely refusing to allow him to forget all the pain, happiness, and the memories of her.

"Mrrpf" Ichigo slowly opened his lidded eyes and remained still, still scourged by fatigue. He stared at the regular ceiling which he knew all too well in his home in Karakura.

"Hey King nice to see you're awake." A voice resounded throughout Ichigo's head.

"What do you want you damn hollow?"

"Nothing in particular, I'm just itching for a good fight, yet there haven't been many hollows recently."

"Whatever I could care less about you."

"King come on lets go look for a fight, hell we can even attack Seireitei if you want, I'll give you power to accomplish any ambition you want."

The hollow broke out into a screeching laughter and Ichigo gritted his teeth at the image in his head imagining the hollow laughing somewhere deep inside of his soul.

"Shut the hell up you damn hollow!" Yeah whatever you want King.

"Oi Onii-chan stop talking to yourself, you've been acting weird for months now. You randomly start talking to yourself and its scary, is something wrong, are you sick?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and his scowl slightly lessened from surprise. "Err no I'm perfectly fine Yuzu, thanks anyway." He attempted at lying, hoping not to worry his caring little sister.

Yuzu suddenly stepped from the door and walked up to Ichigo. "Are you sure?" She then gently put her hand on his forehead checking his temperature. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Ichigo softly smiled at the caring of his sister and rubbed her head. "Hey don't worry, anyway is breakfast ready?"

Yuzu smiled and said "Yeah that's why I came up here to tell you." Yuzu then turned around and walked to the door. "Put on a shirt first before you come down okay."

Ichigo got up and searched through his drawers while saying "Yeah, what'd you make Yuzu?"

"Tamogoyaki." Yuzu replied in her usual cheerful tone.

"I'll be down in a minute Yuzu."

"Ok Onii-chan" said Yuzu happily before leaving the room.

Ichigo suddenly yet out a sigh he didn't know he was even holding in and approached his window. 'How long has it been since I last saw her?' Suddenly his hollow spoke up once again. "Hey King why you feeling so down?"

Ichigo's scowl immediately returned and replied kindly not wanting an argument at the moment. "I really don't know, I've just been having dreams of Soul Society lately. I absolutely hate that place. I have no intention of getting involved with Soul Reaper work ever again, and I'm in the perfect position, everyone thinks I've lost my Soul Reaper powers."

"Then why do you continue to hunt down hollows?"

"Simple. It's too protect those who can't protect themselves and I also don't feel like meeting another Soul Reaper so I annihilate every single threat before Soul Society can even respond."

"You should be careful, you're pushing your body too hard you may collapse, also cheer up Zangetsu only complains about the rain all day and night."

"Yeah I'll try."

Suddenly it dawned on him.

"What the hell am I doing having a serious deep conversation with you!?"

"Well excuse me King for genuinely being worried about your well-being."

"I doubt it, the only reason you care about me is because if I die you die."

"Oh you know me so well King. Well I guess you know me better than anyone else because I am you."

Ichigo was about to wittily respond when he suddenly sensed a large amount of hollows.

"Shit so many and they're all scattered across the city."

"Ooh a fight, bout damn time!" squealed the hollow happily itching for a fight.

"Shut up you stupid hollow, this is serious!"

" I know I know, that's why I love it."

"Shit!" Ichigo then used the Surrogate Soul Reaper Badge and forced his soul out of his body, his body casually collapsing on the bed.

"Lets go!" Ichigo then suddenly leaped out the window, without a single thought on breakfast or his body.

" Captain Byakuya we have bad news!"

"What is it?" responded Byakuya in his usual deadpan tone.

"We've detected several Hollows in Karakura, what should we do?" said a distressed Soul Reaper.

Byakuya immediately left the building as if searching for something leaving the Soul Reaper confused. 'Where is she?' Byakuya simply thought to himself while heading toward the Kuchiki mansion.

"Where is she!?" demanded Byakuya loudly.

"S-She is in the dining hall Captain Byakuya!" replied the maid in a frightened tone. Byakuya immediately drove past the maid not paying any mind to her disgruntled appearance.

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled while looking at the back of a short beautiful girl with pale skin and raven hair.

Rukia immediately jumped and turned to Byakuya."Yes Onii-sama?"

Byakuya slightly frowned when he saw she was still in her sleepwear and said "Get ready Rukia you're heading to Karakura immediately!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard those familiar words bringing up even more familiar memories. Her heart slightly throbbed, she decided to ignore and forced herself to respond. "Yes Onii-sama, but what is happening?"

Byakuya thought for a second. "There has been several Hollows detected in Karakura, we let our guard down in that area because there weren't any Hollows for months and Soul Society has been dealing with its own crisis, and we can't rely on Ichigo since he no longer has his powers."

Rukia suddenly felt her heart twist and ache at hearing the name of him and it brought back memories of all the adventures and everyone. "Understood I'll leave immediately." Rukia immediately began to leave.

"Rukia wait." Byakuya said while watching his sister leave.

Rukia turned and glanced at her brother. "Yes Onii-sama?"

Byakuya looked at her as if remembering something unpleasant. "Only focus on the mission don't get sidetracked of distracted understood."

Rukia's eyes became shadow as she noticed his meaning and dipped her head. "Don't worry Onii-sama I'll complete the mission without fail."

Byakuya looked slightly relieved. "Good. You can leave."

At hearing that Rukia immediately went to her room to get dressed and then left for he world of the living.

"You damn bastards!" Suddenly a flash of orange appeared ever so slightly and vanished quickly killing the 3 hollows.

Suddenly Ichigo appeared in the center of a circle of several large threatening hollows. Ichigo calmly looked around his surroundings.

"12 large hollows, this should be easy." His body suddenly disappeared thanks to his mastering of the technique Shunpo. Ichigo suddenly appeared above one the hollows and viciously brought down his Zanpakto on the hollows face crushing the mask. He then vanished again, this time taking down 4 hollows at once. "Now to finish this boring game." Ichigo once again vanished and within seconds the remaining 7 Hollows were killed.

Ichigo then appeared on a rooftop. "That makes 63 Hollows down."

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened farther than probably possible. "That is some extreme reiatsu, and its surrounded by 30- no for 40 hollows! Looks like it'll be one hell of a fight." Ichigo then quickly flash stepped away.

"Shit!" Rukia yelled. She was immediately shocked when she arrived in Karakura and sensed countless Hollows. Rukia immediately began flash-stepping to the locations. "What kind of mission is this, only a Soul Reaper with powers strong as a captain could handle this."

Rukia continued jumping across the rooftops and reached the first location. She was dumbfounded by the scene as all she saw was a large crater and a few severely wounded hollows that were allowed to live and showed clear horror on their faces.

"What could do something like this, these hollows have been beaten to the point of extreme fear, what did this?" Suddenly as if the gods above were answering her thoughts she sensed an completely overwhelming reiatsu.

The Hollow laughed at the orange haired Soul Reaper in front of him. "Soul Reaper? It's been a while since I last saw one, although that's probably because no Soul Reaper is stupid enough to fight me."

Ichigo stared at the hollow talking to him and glanced over at the other hollows surrounding him. "Looks like I have no choice."

Ichigo began channeling his reiatsu. "Allow me to kill you hollow, don't worry it'll be over in a second, also what's your name."

"Ooh looks like little Soul Reaper boy is getting serious, and my name is Ryu, what's yours?!" the Hollow chimed mockingly.

"Bankai!" Suddenly an completely overwhelming reiatsu was unleashed that brightened the darkened sky, visible across the entire city. After the reiatsu calmed revealed Ichigo in his usual black coat with his slim and powerful Zanpakto.

Suddenly Ichigo dashed and instantly 12 hollows fell.

"Sorry hollows, but do me a favor and die."

Ryu laughed hysterically. "It looks like you don't play fair Soul Reaper boy, you haven't even told me your name."

Ichigo replied coldly as he was still slashing through hollows "Those who are going to die don't need to known my name."

"Cocky aren't you Soul Reaper boy, no matter, my fellow hollows will take care of you."

Ichigo suddenly became surrounded again and began struggling to avoid all the attacks. A hollow behind him attacked slicing deep into his back and sent him flying several yards.

Ichigo's eyes widened in pain and blood slowly oozed out of his back, a claw still lodged in it.

Ryu once again laughed. "Told you Soul Reaper boy, there's no hope." Ryu then began approaching Ichigo with a massive grin on its face.

Ichigo calmly assessed the situation. "16 hollows remaining including this freak Ryu, I'm injured but it won't be life threatening and my movements will only be hindered slightly, but I need a very powerful attack to take care of Ryu."

As Ryu was about to crush Ichigo in his hands Ichigo vanished. Suddenly a massive howl of pain traveled through the air as Ryu saw the remaining hollows being annihilated. Ryu watched as Ichigo viciously cut down the hollows one by one while taking a few other light injuries and eventually Ichigo had defeated the last Hollow, just leaving Ichigo alone with Ryu,

Ryu smiled. "Oh so it seems like you still have some fight in you Soul Reaper boy, but unfortunately this is where it ends.

Ichigo glanced at Ryu but suddenly one of Ryu's arms smashed against Ichigo's body sending him rolling on the ground harshly. Ichigo tried steadying himself but Ryu continued his onslaught. Continually Ryu battered Ichigo's body until his flesh was becoming raw.

"What a shame Soul Reaper boy, you didn't put up much of a fight, I'm not even sure if I want to consume your soul now."

Ichigo's eyes widened in anger as Ryu mocked him.

"Oi King what are you doing? Back when we were at Soul Society you never made the mistakes you are now, this Ryu guy would of been dead in seconds, so hurry up you useless piece of shit king or I'm taking control."

"Don't talk to me you damn hollow, I'll never let you control me."

"What a shame I guess I better tell some friends to prepare an eulogy."

"You don't have friends dumbass, you don't even have your own body."

"Shut up King, if I was in control I'd turn that pathetic Hollow into my personal pet and rule with complete authority!"

"Yeah lovely story, but shut up for now you stupid hollow."

After hearing no response from the Hollow Ichigo sighed and began thinking until Ryu interrupted him.

"Soul Reaper boy who were you talking to?"

Ichigo suddenly became embarrassed. "Shit I was talking aloud?" Ichigo managed to calm himself down and responded to Ryu "None of your business Ryu."

Ichigo charged at Ryu but was quickly swiped away by Ryu's arm hurdling him into a wall. Ryu then began charging a Cero, staring intently at the motionless Soul Reaper. Ichigo's consciousness began to fade and soon he found himself in his inner world.

* * *

"You fool how could you let yourself be beaten like that Ichigo?"

Ichigo suddenly turned to the voice which spoke to him and there stood Zangetsu on his usual pole.

"Ossan, I don't know. I think it's just been to long since I've last had a hard fight." said Ichigo solemnly while staring at the ground contently. Ichigo was hoping Zangetsu would help him, but at times he questioned if he would or not.

Zangetsu silently stared at his wielder and let out a quiet sigh. "Fool I have already helped you, I have no more power to give you, it is up to you rather you use it correctly or not, now stop thinking and take action."

Ichigo's eyes widened, it was an understatement to say he wasn't shocked, Zangetsu had always offered him assistance if he needed it, yet now Zangetsu was telling Ichigo to fend for himself.

"Ossan? What do you mean?"

Zangetsu glared at Ichigo before sighing. "How stupid are you Ichigo. I understand it has been a while since you've had a difficult fight and your skills have all but diminished, you just need to simply get accustomed to fighting again and you'll be as strong, if not stronger during the war and before you left Soul Society. It's only a matter if you're willing to completely regain that drive which powered you all those months ago. Now choose Ichigo, what drives you? What gives you the strength to live on and constantly risk your life? What is the reason why you fight?"

Ichigo's face softened and looked down at his shoes, as if entranced by them. He then lowly mumbled something.

"What was that? said Zangetsu in a demanding voice.

"T-To protect." Ichigo said weakly.

"Louder fool, I don't have super hearing." Zangetsu responded coldly.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and yelled, no declare his drive. "To protect! That's why I fight and constantly risk my life, it's to protect everyone from all the pain and suffering that this world is ignorant to, but recently I'm unsure. I've been feeling empty and depressed. I have managed to continue to protect everyone in the city, but there's something not right, almost as if it's not enough. I feel as if there is going to be a tragedy and I wont be able to stop it, and my heart feels as if it's getting torn apart, I just don't know anymore!"

Zangetsu frowned at the uncertainty his wielder was expressing. "Fool don't hesitate. The second you hesitate you become weak and die. Just continue to protect. If you die here who will protect everyone."

Ichigo continued staring at his shoes. "S-Soul Society would."

"Are you a fool. You even said it yourself. Soul Society has no more interest in you." Suddenly Ichigo's hollow chirped in the conversation. "Zangetsu is right King, after all your girl hasn't even been here to see you at all, don't you think it is a bit harsh, after all you did to her she never once expressed thanks, you were only being used." The hollow then laughed when he saw Ichigo's expression falter even more.

Ichigo would of normally retorted the statement of calling _her _his girl but right now he was too depressed to even care. Zangetsu noticed his condition only getting worse and decided it was time to bring his family into it, it was the only way to get Ichigo out of his slump he reasoned.

"Ichigo get up and be a man. What about your family, while you have the power to protect yourself does Karin or Yuzu? You need to get over the past and only focus on what's immediately in front of you and the future, don't worry about Soul Society, just live."

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened as images of his family flooded his brain. He couldn't stand the idea of his family being harmed when he knew he had the strength to protect them. Ichigo slowly started returning to his usual self as all thoughts about Soul Society left his brain and he only focused on the protecting those dear to him and killing Ryu who was right in front of him.

* * *

Ichigo woke to the sight of a Cero being shot towards him and Ichigo almost by second nature grabbed Zangetsu and chanted "Getsuga Tensho." the two attacks collided with equal intensity and caused a huge explosion which Ichigo used to his advantage as he charged forward attacking Ryu relentlessly. Ryu was utterly shocked by Ichigo's new found strength and struggled to protect himself. Ichigo brought his sword above his head and swung down giving Ryu only a few milliseconds to react. Ryu was able to block the strike from killing him but he howled in pain as he lost his left arm.

"You'll pay dearly for that, just for that I'll destroy this entire city!" Ryu shouted loudly, almost sounding insane. Ichigo started gathering his reiatsu while Ryu did the same.

"Getsuga Tensho!" "Cero!" both exclaimed loudly as they launched their overpowering attacks at each other. Both Ichigo and Ryu were surprised when no explosion occurred as they took a closer look they saw a young man standing in between the 2 attacks, stopping them both effortlessly with a single finger.

"Are you quite done with your childish game Ryu." The new arrival said angrily. Ichigo carefully watched as Ryu's eyes opened in fear.

"Y-Yes Emrys-sama, please don't kill me." Ryu then backed away quickly when Emrys glared at him.

Emrys then turned his head and brought his attention to Ichigo. Emrys stared intently as if memorizing every single detail about him. Ichigo was completely shocked as he stared at the young man in front of him. Ichigo stared into Emrys' heterochromia eyes, his right eye being red and his left being silver, and his silver hair being his most distinguishable features.

Suddenly Emrys spoke up. "Oh only a Soul Reaper. He has some power but did he really keep you busy Ryu? I find that laughable." Suddenly Ichigo realized this man named Emrys was an enemy.

"Who are you?" demanded Ichigo loudly.

Emrys smirked and responded indifferently. "I am God. I will bring change to this world and end the cycle of hate. All of those who made others suffer will be annihilated and I will bring peace to this world."

Ichigo squinted his eyes at Emrys before speaking. "That's an interesting goal you have."

Emrys chucked. "Oh then tell me. What is your goal Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo immediately responded not needing time to think. "To protect everyone."

Emrys' eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal posture. "Interesting, our goals aren't so different, yet are completely different. You who decides to protect everyone even those who aren't deserving and will only bring pain and destruction on innocents, tell me why do you protect?"

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Emrys seemed to becoming irritated. "How naïve. Only fools believe in such happy stories and the idea that they can completely end pain and suffering, it is only sweet ambitions and words to mask the violence which is always required to even attempt to end the pain and to protect. There is no ending to pain, all we can do is make the lives of others as comfortable as possible, and here I was thinking I found another logical person besides myself, all you are is a fool." Emrys then turned to Ryu. "Let's leave Ryu, I don't intend to waste anymore time here." Suddenly Emrys opened a portal and was about to step in when Ichigo suddenly charged him.

Emrys turned around immediately and cursed quietly. "You fool don't you value your life?" Emrys effortlessly stopped Ichigo's blade from reaching him with a finger and shattered it. Ichigo was dumbfounded, unable to respond when suddenly Emrys flicked his forehead sending him flying through several buildings before finally skittering across a pond and leaving a massive crater in the ground. Emrys then turned back to Ryu and left saying "That idiot is lucky I didn't put much force into it or he'd be dead, he's also lucky I decided to cushion his wounds."

Ichigo was dazed but felt no pain. He realized from that simple flick of a finger he traveled over 1000 yards and as Ichigo was preparing to go back and attack again he felt both Ryu and Emrys' reiatsu vanish. Ichigo was angered and didn't sense anymore hollows so he returned home.

* * *

"Wha-What's this?" Rukia looked at the destruction caused from a battle she only missed by 10 minutes. Rukia also only sensed one remaining powerful reiatsu in the area. Rukia looked back at the destruction once more before she began tracing the reiatsu down a nostalgic path.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Right Path. Also just to clear some things up this is my first time so go easy on me, also I don't specialize in battle scenes but hopefully it wasn't horrible. Also whenever you see a line it means it's either a chance of character or setting or both. It is also rated M for a reason, I don't intend on much gore, if any at all but there will be language and explicit scenes in the future. Anyway review and let me know what you think. Also don't worry there will be only be a few OCs .**


	2. Reunion

**Here's the 2nd chapter of The Right Path. Here Ichigo and Rukia meet again, although they aren't immediately on the best terms.**

**I intend to update every few days so don't worry about that.**

**Also if you want I can even further increase my update time to include several chapters every few days. I don't know if I should keep a regular pace or speed it up, whatever you guys prefer.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach, only my original story line and thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 2 A Not So Happy Reunion

Rukia slowly traveled down the path as she was cautiously searching for the source of the reiatsu. Every now and then she'd get a slight feeling of nostalgia and appear to recognize some buildings but she paid little attention to such insignificant things.

"What the hell is letting such a reiatsu flow out like this!" Rukia yelled angrily.

After some brief pouting and quick analysis she continued down the path and eventually the source was getting stronger as she approached a certain house.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "T-That is."

* * *

"Man those hollows were a pain." Ichigo casually spoke to himself as he began resting on the bed until he remembered a certain man. "Just who the hell is that 'Emrys' guy. He took me down with a finger."

A twisted laughter resounded throughout Ichigo's head. "It's because you're weak King. If I was in control that Emrys fellow would be dead already."

Ichigo ignored the hollow as it continued to get angrier from being ignored, but eventually the voice died out and Ichigo was left alone with his thoughts.

"It is pretty peaceful here, I'm somewhat glad Soul Society doesn't know I still have my powers, only downside is I don't get to see her." Ichigo said aloud, not expecting an answer.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a brief moment before deciding to search for reiatsu across the city just to be safe. After some time searching his eyes lit up as he recognized a very familiar reiatsu.

"N-No way, she can't be here. In all the time I've been gone she has never once visited she doesn't care about me." Ichigo immediately got up and looked through his window, searching for a peculiar dark haired midget. "Where are you Midget I can sense you?"

Eventually Ichigo felt the reiatsu getting closer to his house and decided to make sure it was really her, so he quickly went into his Soul Reaper form and jumped out to begin approaching the source.

* * *

Rukia looked shocked with her mouth agape. Who'd blame her. There in front of her stood her friend in his all too known Soul Reaper attire, who saved her life, and was said to have lost his powers. So why? Why was he in front of her and so much stronger than he was when he defeated Aizen?

"I-Ichigo is that you? Is that really you?" Rukia said as she stretched her hand out to him but stopped herself, afraid if she touched him he'd disappear.

Ichigo stood there with his usual scowl staring at Rukia. "Isn't it me who should be asking that question. There's no way you're the real Rukia Kuchiki. In the past 2 years she has not once visited and I've never sensed her reiatsu. She didn't give a damn about anyone including me, just like the rest of Soul Society she used me for her benefit and even after I lost my powers and saved her life she discarded me like some trashy doll." Ichigo then pointed Zangetsu at her. "So tell me who are you?"

Rukia felt both betrayed and angered at hearing Ichigo's words. "Of all people you should understand me Ichigo. I didn't come because I wanted to, I really wanted to come and see how you were doing, but Soul Society restricted my movement and the only reason I'm here now is because of the recent hollow outbreak, but judging from the lack of hollows and your poorly healing injuries I assume you was an idiot and charged in hacking them all to pieces." Rukia quietly replayed that in her head so she wouldn't falter an already start a fight with Ichigo.

"Are you an idiot Berry!" Rukia yelled while forcefully kicking him in the shin making him bend over in pain. Rukia continued to glare down on him like an angry princess would towards an assistant that just repulsed them.

Ichigo's at first was too distracted by the pain in his shin to completely register the girls words, but then he realized. "She looks exactly like her. She calls me Berry like her. She kicks like her. She also definitely as the temper of her. It can't be, can it really be her?"

Ichigo suddenly had his thoughts interrupted when Rukia began talking. "Hey Berry Boy, I have a question but I think I already have the answer, and depending on your answer I'll ask more questions or not."

Ichigo only looked up at her before scowling and nodding his head in agreement.

"Good, now listen Berry Boy. I was sent here to take care of a recent hollow infestation, but I'm surprised to see only a few hollows who've been completely traumatized like they've been abused by some God like existence their entire lives. What did you do to tell because when I went to purify them they didn't even put up a fight and they were begging me to only make it quick and they said they repent for consuming souls, what the hell did you do?!" Rukia said in a slightly angry yet interested tone while still looking down on Ichigo.

After a brief moment of thought and silence Ichigo stood up and stretched his limbs before calmly saying "I simply went out to flex my muscles after having to wait so long to get a good fight, my hollow was basically moaning in ecstasy from the pure pleasure of him finally being able to fight even if he wasn't the one in control, I must say it was quite creepy listening to him. No matter where I go I always have a battle freak breathing down my neck. In Seireitei it was Captain Zaraki, here it is my hollow, I can't stand it." Ichigo replied in an almost yell.

Rukia stood silent in consideration for a brief moment. "How long have your powers been back Ichigo? This is really important information, we need to let Soul Society know immediately." In reality Rukia was using business as only a cover up to hide how happy she was at the moment to know Ichigo had his powers again.

Suddenly Ichigo's face contorted from a scowl of question to a scowl of anger. "Just like I thought, you're only planning on using me for your advantage. You Soul Reapers are all the same, you all simply use others like tools until the dull and then you throw them away without a second thought! You never cared about me and you're not going to tell Soul Society a damn thing about me having powers!" Ichigo hated the fact he was threatening Rukia, but he couldn't risk opening his heart again and let everything back in only for them to tear it to shred and cast him away, he'd never let himself become that vulnerable again.

Rukia's eyes appeared hurt for only a brief second, too quick for Ichigo to notice before she angrily retorted. "How dare you accuse me of such things! I've never once considered you as a tool to be used. I considered you as a friend and wanted to help you, I wanted to stay with you, I wanted you to be happy! But I wasn't allowed because Soul Society forbade me from coming because you was nothing but a regular human, and regular humans hold no value in Soul Society-" She was immediately cut off my Ichigo.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some item! 'I held no value because I was a regular human' my ass! I don't care any more I'm never returning to Soul Society, I'd destroy everything that damned Gotei 13 holds dear before they even manage to get me to stop yelling from being in their presence! They used me and you're no better, you simply took advantage of the situation!"

Rukia began shaking in anger, at first she was hoping she could have a perfectly normal conversation with Ichigo without any arguing and become close friends again, but she was not hoping for this. "You idiot! You honestly think I'd take advantage of you! I'm not like those idiots in the higher rankings of society who constantly have a scheme plotting! I thought you knew me Ichigo, I trust you with everything I have so why can't you trust me!? I broke so many laws just to save your family, yourself, or even your goddamn pride! And this is the thanks I get!?"

Ichigo suddenly realized he was aiming his anger at the wrong person. She was right. Ichigo knew her better than anyone else and vice-versa. He should trust her. She'd never truly abandon him and leave him high and dry. She'd come back, he should trust her, and he will. "Rukia I-" Suddenly Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's phone alerting them there were several hollows in the city.

Rukia immediately turned to begin going after them before turning back and saying "Leave it for another time." after those words she took off into the dark street tracking down the horrid reiatsu of the hollows, with Ichigo close behind her.

* * *

Ichigo suddenly let out a battle cry as he came crashing down on a hollow's face, it's bone mask splintering as it let out a shrieking sound. Ichigo was able to quickly kill of his hollows and turned to assist Rukia in her fight.

At first Ichigo was stunned. He watched as Rukia gracefully fought. She would weave through the attacks and make her attacks seem gently and precise, the complete opposite of his style. He was honestly surprised, it contradicts her normal feisty and choleric personality. Eventually the thought of helping her left his mind as he watched her defeat hollow after hollow with such excellent control, he was truly shocked she wasn't an lieutenant, he'd even say she could become a Captain after she reaches Bankai, he believes it'd truly be amazing.

Rukia turned to see Ichigo's gaze on her and she let out a unnoticeable smile appear on her lips but quickly disappeared as she yelled warning Ichigo. "Ichigo behind you!"

Ichigo suddenly broke out of his daze and was able to dodge the otherwise fatal attack from the hollow. He quickly brandished Zangetsu and charged forward. At first the hollow sped forward its tentacle like appendages but they were quickly swiped away before they could even touch Ichigo. With the distance closing the hollows attacks became more reckless and it sent all of its tentacles charging him. Ichigo stepped to the side and with one single motion raised his blade and cleaved off its arms, making the hollow wail in pain. It quickly fire a Cero but the hollow was such a low level Ichigo stopped it with his bare hand before shooting it back in the direction of the hollow. A small explosion was the result and the hollows body stung in pain, but before it knew it its pain ended as Ichigo sent an Getsuga Tensho crashing against its body, effectively killing it.

Ichigo let out a sigh of disappointment. The hollows were so weak he didn't even need to flex his reiatsu, he was also surprised Rukia only needed to flex hers a small amount, she truly has gotten stronger, in a way he felt proud. He didn't know why but seeing Rukia and the fact she is strong and can protect herself made him proud, but also a little bit of sadness and emptiness tugged at his heart. "What is this feeling. I'm happy Rukia became strong and doesn't need me to come rushing in and save her pathetic ass, but also I feel like she doesn't need me in her presence, almost as if she doesn't want me at all in her life, why? Why am I feeling like this?"

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Rukia calling his name. "Oi Ichigo, you alright, you're blanking out."

Ichigo's eyes snapped back towards Rukia and he put on a smile. "Yes everything is fine Rukia, are you injured?" He asked hoping she wouldn't notice him feeling down.

Rukia inched her face closer to his and stared in his eyes. "You're lying."

Before Ichigo could even deny it he was cut off immediately. "Don't even try to deny it Ichigo, I know you best. I can tell when something is really bothering you, just like you can with me, even if we haven't seen each other for years. Also you still have questions to answer, so as soon as we get to your house I'm expecting some answers."

Before Ichigo could respond Rukia grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him into the direction of the house with Ichigo howling in pain and complaining all the way.

* * *

**Well that's the 2nd chapter of The Right Path, don't worry Ichigo and Rukia will have everything sorted out in a few chapters. Also I'm free to suggestions so feel free to give me any ideas, I want to make this as enjoyable as possible for the reader. So anyway let me know what you think and critique my writing so I can improve, as I said I'm open to suggestions, not only for writing skill but as well as with the plot so feel free to do so. Also I know this chapter isn't very long sorry bout that.**


	3. What can't a fight solve?

**Well here's the 3rd chapter and things are finally starting to pick up. We're starting to encounter the main antagonists and of course Ichigo and Rukia are having relationship trouble. Also most if not all antagonists will be completely OOC just because having the usual antagonists have already been masterfully done and to continue using them in a AU story would be an insult, also it makes things more interesting... well at least for me.**

* * *

Chapter 3 What can't a fight solve

"Ok now spill it Berry Boy." Demanded a obviously upset voice, the owner... who else but Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo was in trouble, not only was he currently being pinned down by Rukia but sooner or later he's going to have to tell her he deceived her and all of Soul Society... she will not take that kindly at all.

_"Before I tell her I need to tell Chad to prepare an eulogy... shit he hardly talks I guess it'll have to be Uryuu."_ Ichigo as if accepting his fate looked up at Rukia. At first he was intimidated but he gathered himself only letting out a slight sigh before responding.

"Hey Midget yea sorry I forgot to tell you but... it seems I've never lost my powers after all." Ichigo then immediately reverted his gaze to the floor hoping that Rukia would have mercy on him... his prayers were answered. He only received a harsh slap across the face, but damn did it sting like hell.

After continuing her beating for a short while she calmed down and glared at him. She truly felt hurt, but she can't let her emotions show right now, she already lost control when she slapped him so she has to calm down or she's going to be really upset at how this can turn out.

Her Kuchiki mask at full power she speaks. "Care to explain Kurosaki." Rukia paying no mind to Ichigo's slight annoyance from hearing Rukia address him by his surname.

Ichigo slowly looked back up and immediately saw she was hiding behind the classical Kuchiki mask. Oh how Ichigo loathed when Rukia became like this. He knew her very well, she only used it when she was either in emotional turmoil or in noble situations, those which especially involve her brother.

"When I defeated Aizen and saved you I truly thought I lost my power but it only decreased to an unnoticeable amount. A little after Soul Society broke off complete contact with me my powers started returning. Zangetsu said it had to do with "a powerful foe" and as a result apparently my power was influenced so it returned quicker. Comparing from the time I defeated Aizen I'd say I'm stronger than I was at the time I'm not sure how much however. I've become more in sync with my own powers and I have even better control of my hollow as well, even if he still does complain about wanting to take control I only use the hollows powers in egregious moments where there's no choice. I also am able to completely suppress my reiatsu as well as detect, but after a battle I can't suppress it for a while. I would of told you sooner but I didn't want you at risk, cause usually when I'm involved destiny seems to screw you over. Also I'm tired of being used by Soul Society. I'm never returning or helping them ever again, I basically sacrificed everything to defeat Aizen and I hardly even get a thank you in return... what kind of bullshit is that?"

Rukia listened very carefully to what Ichigo was saying. She was happy and angry at the same time. She was happy because he did it for her even if she didn't really like it and his judgment was a little twisted, and she was angry because he never told her something so important. She felt betrayed, almost as if he doesn't trust her.

Rukia suddenly broke out in a yell. "What the hell Ichigo?! Don't you think you could've at least told me?!"

Ichigo was honestly surprised. He was used to Rukia breaking out in anger, but she did it this time so fast he couldn't even comprehend it. She usually took quite a bit of goading to get her out of her Kuchiki mask. Was she really bothered that much by his secrecy.

Rukia continued. "Don't you trust me Ichigo? I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you, so why, why did you hide the fact you had your powers? Soul Society is in a crisis at the moment we need you. I n-" Ichigo suddenly cut her off in a fit of rage.

"See it's just like I said! You guys are only using me! You all say you need me and that you'd help me, but after all is said and done you all backstab me and leave me high and dry... I'm done, no matter what no matter who the enemy is I absolutely refuse to help Soul Society!"

Rukia's eyes slightly deluded before turning away. "I see." She said weakly. "It's pointless too try to explain things to an idiot like you. The opponent is too strong, we need you, but you don't want to help. When Soul Society is crushed and everyone and everything you know is crushed there won't even be anyone to talk to because everyone will be dead... at this rate you'll only be alone."

Ichigo watched her silently before she quickly left his room in a hurry, if he'd pay more attention he'd have noticed the tears in her eyes, but he wasn't thinking clearly right now. Just who was the threat that even put Soul Society in an uproar.

The short raven haired girl continued to run throughout the darkened street with tears in her eyes as nightfall quickly approached. "_How could he? How could he be so stupid? Did he really not notice her fear and sadness? Of course he wouldn't she never showed fear or many of her emotions, Byakuya really did an overly good job at killing her emotions._" Rukia hopelessly thought to herself as she continued her frantic pacing. She didn't know where to go. Did she go to Orihime's? Arisawa's? She couldn't think really clearly but decided it'd be best not to bother normal people with her problems and started running to Urahara's.

Rukia's tears had finally stopped but her eyes were still noticeably red when she finally began nearing Urahara's little shop. Rukia paused at the door for a moment as if doubting if she should intrude but before she could finalize her decision the door opened revealing Urahara with his similar all knowing demeanor.

"What's wrong Kuchiki-san?" Rukia knew he only asked for conversation purposes, if he is like he is usually he knows damn well why she is here. "Does it have to do with Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia glanced at Urahara and as usual his face was hidden by his fan and his hat. She let out a soft sigh. "Urahara can I stay here for a while, I don't really feel like dealing with Ichigo at the moment. _"Why do I feel like this? Why can't I stand arguing with him like usually? Why does it hurt so much? Damn it I need answers_!" Rukia could tell her mind was in turmoil, she was even rambling to herself. She couldn't understand why Ichigo would do that even after learning that a enemy is threatening the balance of everything, she didn't know why. It seemed like he didn't care, but unknown to her if she'd have revealed the thing that she was hiding she'd have to hold Ichigo back from going on a rampage just to find their hideout.

Urahara eyed the short girl... erm woman suspiciously. "Kuchiki-san did you and Kurosaki-kun get into a little scuffle. Was it about the sudden increase of hollows in the Living World and the increase of Ryoka in Seireitei?"

Rukia looked up... never had Urahara failed to amaze her... he really seemed to know everything. "I can understand that you know about the hollows, but how do you know about the Ryoka? Seireitei never leaks information regarding shameful mishaps such as Ryoka breaking in and causing chaos. Especially when they escape the 13 Protection Squads and injure several captains."

Urahara let a quiet chuckle escape his covered lips. "Oh Kuchiki-san you should know I have my connections here and there just around everywhere. I've gotten used to staying well informed. After all I was in hiding for a long time and it was necessary to keep an eye on Seireitei."

Rukia furrowed her brows slightly. "_Of course he'd have people inside of Seireitei, she was talking to a former captain who was wrongfully outlawed after all... if he didn't at least have ways to remain informed he wouldn't be able to call himself a former captain honorably." _ Rukia then glanced over at Urahara before speaking. "I expected no less from you Urahara. Anyway back to the main reason I'm here... let me stay here for a night or two."

Urahara was about to protest but instantly felt himself under a powerful glare emanating from none other than Kuchiki Rukia. Urahara thought he heard Rukia in his subconscious threatening him if he didn't allow her to stay. "O-On second thought Kuchiki-san you're more than welcome to stay here... just as long you don't castrate me." He said the last part inaudibly.

Rukia smiled sweetly and thanked him. Urahara then watched her leave the room and as soon as she was out he let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez, Kuchiki-san can be scary sometimes."

* * *

Rukia was sitting quietly in her room preparing to go to sleep. Rukia would occasionally glance over the small modest room which Urahara had lent her. It was really comfy for such a small room, she actually liked it, although she still preferred Ichigo's closet for some weird reason. Just as Rukia was about to get in bed her Soul Pager began ringing, which she immediately answered.

"Who is this?" Rukia asked politely, although deep down she wanted to gouge whoever was calling at night.

"Yes, Rukia it's me." The gentle male voice said through the speaker.

Rukia became frantic... she was so glad she didn't start insulting him as soon as she picked up. "Hai what can I do for you Ukitake-taicho?"

Rukia heard Ukitake take a breath before speaking. "Rukia I'd like to know if you've found any accommodations along with any current progress regarding the issue of the hollows in Karakura."

Rukia's eyes suddenly became dim and unreadable. "I'm currently staying with former captain Urahara Kisuke. As for progress... when I arrived I only found a few hollows, but they were beaten to the point of complete fear. After I finished those few hollows Karakura was hollow free."

Ukitake was surprised. The data showed that several hollows were swarming Karakura, but Rukia's report is contradicting that. "Is there an explanation to the significantly lower number of hollows which were believed to be there?"

Rukia closed her eye's as she calmed herself. She didn't really feel like thinking about Ichigo at the time but had no choice. "Hai. Ukitake-taicho... the hollows were annihilated."

Now Ukitake was completely dumbfounded. _"Who could kill off so many hollows in Karakura. The only people I could think of are Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo is immediately ruled out however, I'm well aware that Ichigo has lost his powers after dealing with Aizen, and both Urahara and Yoruichi wouldn't bother taking care of the hollows and Isshin... well Isshin was Isshin... so who... who took them out?"_

"Rukia do you know who is responsible for taking down those hollows?" Asked Ukitake hoping for some answers.

Rukia was now cringing, she definitely did not want to think about Ichigo right now. "H-Hai. The one responsible is Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll finish my explanation I suppose. Remember I said I finished off the remaining hollows? Well after that I tracked the only strong reiatsu which I could sense that wasn't registered and nearby. It led me face to face with Ichigo. I later found out he deceived us about the matter of him losing his powers. How could he? He even refuses to help us. Does he not know the danger that these Ryoka and hollows pose. We need him, but he is being so stubborn saying he doesn't want anyone knowing he has his powers and not wanting to come to Seireitei. I just don't understand. He didn't even tell me. I thought we were friends, but he never told me anything about him having his powers, he simply said he lost them and left... and what's worse Central 46 banned me from even visiting him... it's just not fair."

Ukitake felt a bit of regret in his chest. He knew he was indirectly responsible for causing his own subordinate to have a slight emotional breakdown. After all he is aware of the affection Rukia has for Ichigo, even if she doesn't know it herself, it's obvious when he's around her, or through her actions to just be able to be near him. He recalls one day when Rukia tried breaking the law just to visit Ichigo.

**Flashback**

* * *

Rukia was silently jumping rooftop from rooftop using the night sky as the perfect cover. Her dark hair and Shinigami robes blended perfectly, the only thing sticking out was her creamy skin. She was determined to go see Ichigo, even if she was forced to repent afterwards, she wanted to see him badly... no she needed to see him.

Rukia had once thought about turning back but that thought was long gone... she was already to far out to go back now and she even had the portal in sight. She felt happy inside, she was finally going to be able to see Ichigo again, even if only for a short while.

She quickly neared the portal but was stopped by the appearance of her childhood friend and her captain. She was surprised she wasn't expecting a lieutenant and captain, she didn't want to fight but now she had no choice it seemed.

Renji stared at Rukia gently before approaching her. He stopped in front of her and gently held her shoulders. Rukia looked up at Renji questioningly, "Rukia stop this, turn away now. Ichigo isn't worth breaking the law over. I know you miss him, but do you honestly think he missed you? It'd be better just to forget him, he's only human, just forget him. If you don't turn away now we'll have to use force and if you resist you'll be breaking the law... surely you're smart enough to know better."

Rukia immediately leapt backwards out of Renji's grasp and tightened her hold on the hilt of her trusted Sode no Shirayuki, "Renji listen carefully. Ichigo to me is worth breaking the law over and I'll do everything I can to see him... get out of my way Renji." Renji was shocked at the coldness and the daggers in her words... he didn't want to fight but it was escalating.

"Rukia c'mon don't do this." On the outside Renji seemed calm and caring but inside he was furious. How did Ichigo manage to grasp her heart so strongly to the point she was going to break the law just for him.

Renji once again started approaching Rukia, "Bakudo Number 1 Sai!" Instantly Renji was restrained and fell onto the ground. He was shocked, it looked like they had no choice but to use force. Renji could only look at Rukia as she flash stepped towards the portal, but was caught by Ukitake-taicho.

"Ukitake-taicho let me go!" Ukitake ignored the flailing Rukia restricted in his arms but calmly reassured her, "Rukia listen, I know you care for Ichigo and I approve but you need to think this through better."

Rukia wasn't listening to Ukitake at all and the second she freed one of her arm she grasped Sode no Shirayuki, "Mai Sode no Shirayuki!"

Ukitake immediately stepped away as he watched Sode no Shirayuki's transformation. No doubt, it truly was the most beautiful ice type Zanpakto. Everything about the blade was pure white and elegant, almost as if it was a dress sword and not one for combat.

Quickly upon seeing Rukia release her Zanpakto Renji broke free. "Howl Zabimaru!" Suddenly Rukia saw the all too familiar blade come swinging at her. She managed to parry the blade but was sent flying several feet backwards from the impact.

Rukia felt pain in her back as she slid across the ground but Renji showed no mercy and swung his blade back down on her. Rukia once again managed to parry the blade but as Renji contracted Zabimaru Sode no Shirayuki got dragged out of he grip and was now in the possession of Renji.

"Rukia give up this is pointless, why are you risking everything on a single guy?" Renji asked with slight irritation in his voice.

Rukia ignored him and slowly stood up. Suddenly she flash stepped to Renji lifting her leg connecting with Renji's jaw sending him hurdling across the ground for several feet. Before Renji could respond Rukia was on him beating him senseless as Renji endured punch after punch and kick after kick before he finally collapsed.

Renji laid on the ground gasping for breath as he watched Rukia pick up Sode no Shirayuki, Renji knew what was coming and he wasn't happy but there was nothing he could do.

Rukia muttered quietly, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

Renji felt the ice slowly surround his appendages, restricting his movements. He shuddered for a moment at the cold and tried breaking free but he realized he was stuck to the ground until someone helped him out.

"Dammit it Rukia what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill me?" Renji asked as he felt slight fear in his chest.

Rukia looked into Renji's eyes, "No Renji don't worry I won't kill you... but I need to see Ichigo."

Renji was furious it was always Ichigo this Ichigo that, he was tired of hearing the name "Ichigo" he was honestly confused as to why Rukia was so attached to the human.

"Are you stupid Rukia? This isn't worth it! You can still stop Rukia, if you do you won't be in as much trouble... c'mon Rukes use your head a little!" Renji then realized his words fell on deaf ears as Rukia turned away and started walking to the portal.

Renji yelled over to Ukitake, "Ukitake-taicho! Stop her!"

Ukitake smiled at Rukia and kindly got out of the way for her, showing no signs of stopping her. He then turned to Renji and explained, "Renji I believe in the happiness of others and if Rukia thinks if what she is doing is right who am I to try to stop her."

Hearing those words from her captain made her smile and bowed deeply to him. "Thank you very much Ukitake-taicho."

Just as Rukia was about to enter the portal she froze... froze in fear and anxiety. She felt the cold and familiar reiatsu... who belonged to her oh so loving Onii-sama.

"Rukia what do you think you're doing? Not only are you defying Lieutenant Abarai, but you're even trying to see that Kozo... care to explain." Byakuya said in his usual cold tone. Rukia was crestfallen, now she had no chance of ever seeing Ichigo again and she knew it.

Rukia quickly put on her Kuchiki mask, "Onii-sama the reasons for my transgressions are personal for which I apologize. The reason why am resisting Lieutenant Abarai is because I desire to see Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo... that is all." Rukia then bowed and closed her eyes tightly trying not to let a tear escape because she already knew what was coming.

Byakuya looked over his little sister slowly, trying to read her body language but she had truly mastered the Kuchiki mask he couldn't decipher anything and find her real emotions. He let out a quiet sigh, "Rukia we're returning to the estate now understood."

Rukia couldn't help but wince at those words and slightly protested, "B-But Onii-sama-"

"Kuchikis don't stutter and no buts." Byakuya said coldly as he readjusted his captains haori.

Rukia looked down at the ground solemnly, "Hai Onii-sama... I apologize."

As Rukia left with Byakuya Ukitake put his attention on Renji and freeing him.

"Ok Abarai this will only hurt a little bit." Renji looked at Ukitake questioningly when he saw what he was doing.

"W-Wait Ukitake-taicho don't use kido that'll hurt like hell." Ukitake ignored him as he continued to approach while gathering reiatsu. "No... no stay away Ukitake-taicho!"

Ukitake let out a slight sadistic smile before saying, "Don't worry Abarai after this we can go see Unohana."

For several minutes all other sound was blocked out by the screams of a very unfortunate Abarai Renji.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Ukitake-taicho... Ukitake-taicho are you there." Suddenly Ukitake became aware he was still talking to Rukia. He at first was slightly embarrassed and had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ah-ah my apologies Kuchiki-san I was remembering something." Ukitake responded with the embarrassment clearly in his voice... causing Rukia to snicker, but luckily for Ukitake's pride it went unnoticed.

Rukia whom was hoping for advice and answers questioned Ukitake bluntly, "Oh. Well anyway Ukitake-taicho what should we do with Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ukitake smiled when he realized just how much Rukia unconsciously cared for the boy... he was lucky to have such a caring friend. "Well I'll have to report this to Head Captain Yamamoto, while I do that you should try to patch your relationship with him... I have a feeling Yamamoto is going to make us do something that won't make the boy very happy... so might as well decrease the burden you'll have to put up with after everything is said and done."

Rukia smiled slightly but it felt forced to her. "T-Thank you Ukitake-taicho... your kindness always helps."

Ukitake could tell she wasn't relieved at all, what she was stressed about he had no idea... and he was slightly upset he couldn't do anything to alleviate his subordinates burden.

"Seriously don't worry Kuchiki, Ichigo will come to the realization and then instead of convincing him to fight you'll have to convince him not to fight... after all judging by his reaction you didn't tell him about your injury along with all the others who were injured did you?"

Rukia's fake smile instantly vanished and was replaced by a prominent frown. "Yeah... I couldn't bring myself to tell him about it. I want his help... but I don't want him to get too emotional and go being reckless... he's already been reckless enough for me... I just want him to slow down and not get hurt for once."

Ukitake once again found himself smiling at Rukia's words. "You really care for him don't you Kuchiki?"

Rukia suddenly blushed. "What are you implying Ukitake-taicho?" Rukia tried sounding as professional as possible but she couldn't completely mask her flushed tone when speaking.

Ukitake was now doing something he doesn't do often... teasing his subordinates. "Oh nothing really Kuchiki... those words can have several meanings... but it's pretty obvious you love the boy. Why not confess?"

Rukia's eyes widened and her face crimsoned to an unseen level, "W-W-What are you saying Ukitake-taicho... Kurosaki Ichigo is only a friend... you're completely wrong I don't like him that way!"

Ukitake let out a small laugh before being interrupted by one of his untimely attacks. "Sorry Kuchiki I have to go... my sickness is acting up... I'll send someone to write the report... also be sure to mend your relationship with the boy... I think you'll be happier if you do."

Rukia's blushing had finally lessened and her mind was now less frantic... but she was still bothered by her captains words. "Hai Ukitake-taicho... I'll do just that... bye and get better."

Ukitake let a small smile grace his lips. "Yeah... bye."

The link between Rukia and Ukitake was cut off and now Rukia was left sitting in her room in utter silence... only leaving her with her thoughts.

"_What should I do... we need Ichigo... I need Ichigo. Why is he being so stubborn? If Ukitake-taicho tells Yamamoto and Central 46 no doubt Ichigo would be forced to come... I wonder how mad he'll be. D-Did I make a mistake when I told Ukitake-taicho about Ichigo." _Rukia's thoughts continued to flood her... but before she could find a suitable solution her Soul Pager went off.

Rukia quickly scurried to it and her eyes showed slight surprise when she saw the number of hollows, "27 hollows? Why are there so many? I guess it doesn't matter I just have to kill them"

Instantly Rukia left her gigai and started rushing over to the horde of hollows.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting alone on his bed staring at the wall trying to ignore a certain existence, "Oi Ichigo where's Nee-chan."

Ichigo let the voice fade out as he continued to stare at the wall, "_What should I do about Rukia? Did I take it too far... my dad certainly thinks so. Jeez I hate it when het gets serious, he's always right. But dammit Soul Society abandoned me, I didn't abandon them... so why should I have any obligation to help them? It's bu-" _

Ichigo felt a soft plushy leg connect to his jaw as it jerked to the side. "Ichigo stop ignoring me, where's Nee-chan!?"

Ichigo's scowl was at 100% as he glared coldly at the annoying stuffed animal otherwise known as Kon. Ichigo suddenly grabbed Kon by the head in a deadly vice grip threatening, "How about you shut up or I'll rip out your stuffing, take you to Ishida's to have him fix you up and make you seem like a girl forever, and then I'll have him sew your mouth shut and then finally give you to Yuzu to keep, and after all of that when Yuzu is done with you, I'll take you and give you to a little toddler that likes to put everything in its mouth... understood?"

After the words of Ichigo's threat sunk in Kon immediately backed away nodding, "Yes Ichigo I understand, just don't do that please... why don't you guys respect me... I'm the mascot dam-" Kon was cut off immediately by a swift punch from Ichigo.

Ichigo looked coldly at Kon, "Kon what did I just say that I'd do if you didn't shut up?"

Kon immediately cowered in fear and started backing away when spontaneously a very powerful reiatsu appeared.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Hollows? Judging from the quality and varying quantities of Reiatsu I'd say there's at least 20, but also... there's this one reiatsu that's a lot stronger than the other hollows... is it Ryu... Emrys... argh it doesn't matter I'll just kill them all!"

Kon just stood there silently as he watched Ichigo quickly leave his body and jump out the window, heading towards the hollows.

Kon started becoming angry when he realized Ichigo just completely ignored him and started shouting out the window, "Oi Ichigo you idiot, if those hollows are too strong for you don't expect me to help! How dare you ignore me... the great Kon... I'm the children's mascot!"

Ichigo tuned out Kon's annoying voice as he flash stepped towards the hollows, determined to kill them all so Karakura could be worry free.

* * *

Ichigo quickly arrived at the park where he sensed the hollows gathering, but once there he met an unexpected sight. The park was a frozen wasteland. Everything was frozen, and the way the sun's light refracted off of the glass strained the eyes, but at the same time appeared majestic, like something you'd only see in dreams. Ichigo was even further dumbfounded when there were no hollows, he felt the reiatsu they left behind but they just vanished.

"W-What the." Ichigo said in shock as he tried to understand the situation. "_Okay... I traced the reiatsu to the park and when I arrive it's a frozen wasteland with no hollows... what the hell is going on?" _

Ichigo felt a presence appear behind him and he knew the reiatsu all too well. Ichigo turned and met eye to eye with Rukia.

"Yo Midget I see you're here," He began, "But I didn't do this... do you know who did or what could of caused this?" After finishing Ichigo stared into Rukia's eyes trying to find any clue, but unfortunately for Ichigo during a fight Rukia was unreadable.

Rukia was also staring into Ichigo's eyes and she could see he wanted answers and information. Rukia was torn to getting revenge by lying to him or telling him the truth... in the end she told him the truth.

Rukia let out a slight sigh, "I'm the one who did this. I came and the hollows were gathering fast, so while taking advantage of them all being together I used 'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' and got most of them in one strike."

Ichigo looked estactic for a second but that quickly changed to a scowl. "Most of them?" He asked emotionlessly. Rukia saw his eyes dilute for a mere second before they quickly changed to their regular deep amber.

Rukia looked down to the ground slightly embarrassed, "Yeah one escaped. He isn't an ordinary hollow. He's smart and has powerful reiatsu with the ability to completely mask his reiatsu."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "Is he dangerous enough that you'll need help? If so I'll help you."

Rukia shook her head, "No that won't be necessary, after all you don't want to help us anyway."

Ichigo's anger quickly rose, "_How dare she. What a bitch, here I am offering help and she brings up our fight from earlier!", _"What the hell Rukia!", he began, "This and that are two different issues! You're my friend I'll help you handle a hollow, but I refuse to help Soul Society, so they are completely two different issues!"

Rukia glowered at Ichigo, "No they're not. They're the same issue, you're just an ignorant idiot! If you knew anything you wouldn't be saying that Soul Society's problem and my problem are two different issues!"

Ichigo was surprised by her retort responded foolishly, "What do you mean they're the same issue?! Also who are you calling an idiot, idiot!?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo, "You're the idiot... who else but you?! You're the only one capable of this level of holy stupidity! Stupid Berry!"

Ichigo's eyes darkened and his scowl increased. "My name mean 'the one who protects! Not the fruit!' Also at least I'm not vertically challenged, oh yeah you're not just lacking in the height department, you're also lackluster in a other _certain_ department." He cooed as he hinted towards her chest.

Rukia suddenly blushed and turned away immediately, not only did he succeed in making her blush but he also hit a nerve... and as soon as she calmed down she was going to murder him.

Ichigo watched curiously as Rukia turned around, "Oh are you embarrassed? We-" Ichigo was immediately cut off by a swift punch to the face.

Ichigo watched as Rukia seethed. "I-Ichigo, what did you say? I'll make you pay dearly for such an inappropriate insult."

Rukia slowly approached Ichigo but before she could continue her torture an intense reiatsu appeared.

Rukia stopped her approach and glanced in the direction of the reiatsu, Ichigo did the same. There they saw standing a white haired man. They observed him closely. They noticed his gleaming white hair which traveled freely and wildly down his back, his eyes which exuded the colors of white and black, in the right and left eye respectively. They saw his torn cloak as it lifelessly draped over his shoulder. They saw his sword resting softly on his waist and they saw his Soul Reaper attire. Yet that isn't what surprised them the most, but it was what they saw behind him. He had two solid bladed wings and a monstrous tail resting deftly on the ground.

Ichigo and Rukia stared in complete disbelief. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and began asking questions. "W-What are you?"

The man let out a maniacal laugh. "It's simple, although you probably don't know. Thanks to Emrys-sama and his developing of the Fujō yūgō no kindan gishiki I was able to fuse with a hollow and become a Chūkū Shinigami."

Ichigo stared on in shock, "C-Chūkū Shinigami? What the hell is that!" Ichigo didn't understand a thing he didn't understand the so called forbidden technique or the man claiming to be a Chūkū Shinigami."

The man laughed, "It's true Ichigo. I know all about you. Compared to me you Vaizard abilities are an insult. I'm a true Soul Reaper who has obtained the powers of hollows. Beside I don't have to explain to you anything, but I'll be kind enough to give you my name and ranking."

Ichigo paid attention closely, trying to notice any sudden movement. The man made no sudden movements and Ichigo's muscles relaxed ever so slightly, while Rukia was struggling to remain standing against the immense reiatsu.

The man laughed once again. "I'm in Dai ni ranku class of the Chūkū Shinigami, meaning I belong to the 2nd most powerful group of the Chūkū Shinigami. As for my name, I go by Shūen... nothing else."

Ichigo was slightly intimidated. Who wouldn't be? In front of Ichigo was standing a man named Shūen with a reiatsu so powerful you could sense it halfway across the world if you tried.

Ichigo steadied his footing as he continued to stare at Shūen, "W-Why are you here?"

Shūen smiled ominously and broke out into an insane laughter. "Isn't it obvious?! I'm here to have some fun! Even if it is against Emrys-sama's orders I'm sure he'll let it go... after all you're a threat! Also recently I've been having trouble with my good luck, but like any other thing, what can't a fight solve!?"

Just as he finished those words Shūen flared his reiatsu and charged viciously at Ichigo and Rukia while his voice echoed, "Fight me and die, solve my bad luck, after all fighting is the greatest, what can't a fight solve!?"

* * *

**Sorry updating took a few days longer than I would of like but oh well. Also just to translate some things Fujō yūgō no kindan gishiki translates to forbidden ritual of unholy fusing. Chūkū Shinigami translates to hollow death god. Dai ni ranku translates to 2nd rank, and finally Shūen translates to demise. **


	4. Death of Two

**Here is the 4th Chapter guys hope you all enjoy, this will be the last actual fight for a while and the story is now going to start really developing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Death of Two**

Ichigo and Rukia quickly leapt to the air to avoid a charging Shūen, but it was futile. Immediately Shūen appeared in front of them as soon as they dodged, and before they could react they were crushed into the ground.

Ichigo 's eyes widened in pain as he felt his body crash against the ground violently leaving a large crater where he landed, while recognizing his injuries he watched Rukia try to hold off an assaulting Shūen, and Ichigo knew at this rate Rukia was doomed.

Ichigo slowly stood up, his limbs trembling as he steadied himself and grabbed Zangetsu. "Bankai!" Suddenly a immense reiatsu swirled around Ichigo's body getting Shūen to avert his attention from a severely battered Rukia to him.

Shūen looked over at Ichigo happily. "Oh so you can use Bankai?" Shūen chimed like a child. "Perfect at least this may be slightly entertaining."

Ichigo's eyes widened when Shūen's monstrous tail came rushing towards him with a unbelievable speed. Ichigo's first reaction was to swing Zangetsu to block it, but as he did so Shūen's tail immediately changed direction and quickly dug through the skin on his back, hurdling Ichigo violently across the ground.

Shūen stared down on Ichigo with disdain obvious on his face. "Is this all you have to offer? What a shame and I even heard rumors of some decent fighters were in this town, but you're the only one to greet me? I won't even have to use my Zanpakto."

Ichigo's pride felt damaged and immediately retorted. "We'll see about that, I'll beat you until you have to learn how to use Bankai to fight."

Shūen stared into Ichigo's deep amber eyes and grinned knowingly. He then broke out into a sudden laughter, "You're definitely overconfident and ignorant aren't you? I learned Bankai a dozen centuries ago before I became a captain for the 3rd Squad. A little boy like you shouldn't even begin talking to their seniors about something such as Bankai."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You were a captain?" Ichigo's voice wavered, it was obviously he didn't want to believe Shūen's words.

Shūen laughed even more at the idiotic question. "Of course I was a captain idiot, I was a pure Soul Reaper back then, but I wanted power so I left the Gotei 13 and eventually met Emrys. If may also surprise you Emrys is a Soul Reaper as well and was a former captain who rebelled against the Gotei 13 and would of succeeded if Yamamoto wouldn't of sealed his powers, even if only temporally, but it was enough to completely lock Emrys out of Soul Society forever."

Ichigo's eyes widened even further. He was dumbfounded. If the stupid could feel even more stupid, this would be one of those moments as he listened to Shūen spout out this information as if it was common knowledge.

"When did this happen?" Ichigo asked curiously, hoping to get some answers out of Shūen while also having time to think of a strategy.

Shūen slowly looked over Ichigo before responding in a monotonic serious voice, "Emrys joined the Gotei 13 shortly after the original captains broke apart. He has been around as long as Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake, Yamamoto and Unohana only slightly out-ranking him in age, while he is a senior to both Kyoraku and Ukitake. For a several centuries Emrys served as the captain of the 6th squad, and within the Gotei 13 he was the most feared and was considered even more powerful than Yamamoto. I remember the day he rebelled, I was still in the Soul Academy on that day to be honest, I truly wish I was there to see Emrys put fear into everyone, but alas I was stuck in that horrible academy."

**Flashback**

* * *

"Emrys!" A sudden voice got the attention of a certain captain walking calmly throughout the streets in Seireitei. When the said captain turned to see who it was his eyes slightly widened when he saw who was standing in front of him.

Emrys quickly put on a smile, "Hello Kyoraku, what can I do for you?" Emrys continued smiling, but his eyes still retained the usual indifference Emrys was known for.

Kyoraku frowned slightly thinking to himself, "_What could Yamamoto be thinking, I'd never think Emrys would be under suspicion, he has loyally served for centuries, and although his indifference is a bit unsettling he isn't a really bad person... what are you thinking Yamamoto?", _Kyoraku quickly snapped himself from his thoughts to avoid suspicion, "Emrys, Captain Commander Yamamoto wished to speak with you in private."

Emrys' smile lowered slightly and Emrys shifted his footing ever so slightly before responding in a monotone voice, "I see, I'll report to the Squad 1 barracks immediately, thank you Kyoraku."

And with that Kyoraku watched as Emrys began walking away in the direction of the Squad 1 barracks, "_Surely Emrys isn't the one responsible for the recent uprisings is he? There is just no way.", _Thought Kyoraku somewhat sadly.

Emrys slowly walked throughout the streets as he neared his destination. Emrys was being overly cautious, constantly searching for any unwanted reiatsus and luckily he sensed none.

As Emrys entered the Squad 1 barracks he became bathed in an intense killing intent and reflexively tensed his body preparing for something to suddenly attacked when suddenly Yamamoto appeared in front of him, motioning him to follow as he walked outside then flash stepped towards the Sokyouku. Emrys was slightly surprised at this and followed Yamamoto, effortlessly keeping up with him.

As they arrived Yamamoto looked coldly at Emrys, yet Emrys wasn't bothered at all and only appeared nonchalant.

Yamamoto then began speaking, "Emrys you're currently under suspicion that you are responsible for the recent uprisings occurring in Seireitei and Rugkonai, how do you defend yourself?"

Emrys wasn't bothered by this accusation, "_I was expecting this, it's pretty pathetic that I could predict something like this so easily.",_ Emrys thought then began his response, "Captain Commander Yamamoto, I've served the Gotei 13 without wavering loyalty for centuries, and here you are, questioning it? I am not the one responsible for the rebellions, this I promise you."

Yamamoto eyed the captain of the 6th squad suspiciously as he observed how his brown hair rested just above his shoulders and how his brown eyes held an authority that even made Yamamoto question his own.

Yamamoto let out a sigh, "Emrys we have a survivor who was a part of the rebellion and he claims you were the one who rallied the men, we also have reason to believe you went through the forbidden process of fusing with you Zanpakto."

Emrys' eyes widened slightly in shock from the revelations but rebounded immediately, "The man who said such words is lying to you, the leader of them probably put him under some kind of influence, as for the accusations of fusing with my Zanpakto, I won't hide it, I desired power and that is what I got."

Suddenly Yamamoto's eyes widened in anger, "Emrys! Are you a fool!? Fusing with your Zanpakto is strictly forbidden because the chances of being able to handle the power of the Zanpakto's spirit is almost literally nonexistent and if the fusing fails, a massive explosion will occur killing thousands, along with the one who attempted the fusing. As for those who succeed are immediately labeled as a threat because of the fact their power would be so vast it wouldn't be controllable, not even I am able to fuse with my Zanpakto! Do you understand what you did Emrys!? We have to kill you! Soul Society has no place for law breakers!"

Suddenly Emrys was surrounded by several captains, those of which included Unohana and a obviously upset Kyoraku. Emrys slowly gazed over each captain as he calmly assessed the situation. "So I'm up against the captains of the 3rd, 5th, 7th, 8th, 11th Squads and the Captain Commander? Interesting this should be an interesting fight. Maybe I'll even be forced to use my fused Bankai... who knows?"

All the captains watched Emrys closely and was immediately shocked when he immediately grabbed his Zanpakto and immediately entered Shikai.

"Curse all who stand before us, Tsumi no ken, Oshoku." Suddenly Emrys' reiatsu vanished, it reached such a high level it was no longer in a dimension from where it could be sensed and this shocked all the surrounding captains. They were shocked at his vanished reiatsu and the fact the were seeing Emrys' Shikai for the first time. They were stunned by the form it took. It was a doubled ended staff, one side retaining the appearance of a sword, while the other end formed a gruesome scythe. The weapon itself was a sleek black with a red trim, same with the blades, it also had a long red ribbon flow graciously in the wind, attached to both ends of the staff section of the weapon. Honestly the weapon seemed more for show than actual fight, simply because of the elegance it exuded, yet they could tell this was dangerous, in the several centuries Emrys was a captain he was never in a situation to where he had to even activate his Shikai, so they knew nothing of it capabilities, making it all the more dangerous.

Emrys casually spun Oshoku in his hand while watching the captains with interest, "Just so you guys know, you all may want to enter Bankai, or you'll die quickly."

Suddenly all the captains hesitated, never had they been in a situation like this, how should they respond. If they all activated their Bankai they'd be able to fight Emrys equally while he uses his Shikai, but he still had Bankai, Fused Shikai, and the Fused Bankai.

Emrys laughed inwardly at their indecisiveness, to be honest Emrys didn't want to fight, he wanted to solve the issue peacefully and wanted to explain, but the old man was to stupid to listen to his story, and Emrys had no intention of dying.

Suddenly Emrys spoke, "Listen I do not desire a fight, I'll disengage my Shikai if you all leave, I won't attack, and I expect you all to do the same, if you stay, I guarantee people are going to die."

Yamamoto became agitated and immediately ordered all captains to activate their Bankai, "Everyone don't let Emrys escape, he dare have the gall to challenge the Gotei 13, death is the only suitable punishment!"

The captains stared at Yamamoto questioningly, but nonetheless the did as told, "Bankai!", they all yelled weakly. Suddenly Emyrs found himself surrounded by varying Bankai, and loved the feeling of being surrounded by several intense reiatsu sources, after all while he wasn't a battle freak who'd go searching for fights, he did love the thrill of a fight and would always feel a surge of excitement during life or death situations.

"Excellent, you all have some really nice reiatsu, it's a shame though," Emrys then glanced over at Yamamoto who was the only one not using his Bankai, "Yamamoto why don't you use your Bankai? I certainly hope you aren't underestimating me... or are you overestimating your own abilities?" Emrys spoke calmly while he slightly intimidated the other captains with his words.

Yamamoto had an obvious glint of anger in his eyes as he listened to Emrys talk arrogantly, where was this side of Emrys coming from, he couldn't figure it out, "Emrys you aren't worthy of dying by my Bankai, your sins are demeaning and depraved, your only option of redemption is to die by our hands."

Emrys laughed at Yamamoto and suddenly attacked the captains.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Ichigo watched Shūen as he told the story of how Emrys went against the Gotei 13, having trouble believing any of it, how can one person be so strong, even stronger than Aizen.

"H-How is that possible, that much power, how does he have that much?" Ichigo asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

Shūen smirked at the confusion in Ichigo and spoke, "Emrys-sama was the 1st Soul Reaper to ever fuse with their Zanpakto through the Fujō yūgō no kindan gishiki technique. There have been 6 other Soul Reapers who have successfully fused with their Zanpakto, all of which are allies of Emrys-sama. Also Emrys-sama belongs to the group known as the Pāfekuto Shinigami, which he is the leader of. The other 6 Soul Reapers who fused with their Zanpakto are also a part of this group, and once joined they are ranked and given a Welsh name. The members of this group in order of power are Emrys-sama, Pwerus-sama, Aderyn-sama, Hollalluog-sama, Dwyll-sama, Betrys-sama, and Angof-sama. They are the members of the Pāfekuto Shinigami, my power can't even compare to theirs. They are the leaders, they control both the Chūkū Shinigami and the Yūgō Shinigami. Their power and authority is absolute no one openly defies them, if they do they'll be crushed immediately... that is the reality of our organization... the reality of Shizukesa, the ideals of Shizukesa will come to light, and our ambitions will come to fruition, no one can defend against our power."

Ichigo was completely shocked by the revelations, he didn't understand anything about the Pāfekuto Shinigami, Chūkū Shinigami, Yūgō Shinigami, or Shizukesa, all he knew was he was apparently going to have to fight several strong opponents.

Suddenly he heard Shūen continue rambling, "As I told you the actual leader is Emrys-sama and his fellow Pāfekuto Shinigami, but each different branch has a separate leader, but he still won't have authority over Emrys. The leader of the Chūkū Shinigami is known as Kyomu-sama, and the leaders of the Yūgō Shinigami are Mugen-sama and Owari-sama."

Ichigo finally let out a sigh of relief as Shūen finished his lengthy explanation. "_Seriously, couldn't he have explained all of that quicker." _Ichigo weirdly was somewhat relieved when he did indeed see Shūen was done talking as he attacked. Ichigo barely was able to block the strike and was pushed into the ground as he continually endured swing after swing.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his stomach and when he looked down he saw a gaping hole in his stomach, coming none other than from the monstrous tail of Shūen. Ichigo could feel his movements slow and his body getting heavier and as he collapsed onto his knees Rukia became conscious again after the beating she received.

"I-Ichigo! I'm co-," Rukia was immediately cut off by Shūen as he kicked her in the chest causing her to fly back several feet. Rukia felt intense pain in her chest and was covered in cuts and bruises but managed to once again stand up, albeit unsteadily.

Shūen frowned in disapproval as Rukia hoisted Sode no Shirayuki off the ground and swung at his chest. Effortlessly Shūen caught the blade and used his wings to create intense pressure while his tail skidded across the ground coming up and sending Rukia flying into the air, all the while Ichigo laid on the ground weakly, trying desperately to stand.

Rukia wasn't able to withstand the onslaught and was immediately crushed to the ground as Shūen stood over her. She felt slight fear as she stared into his empty and unfeeling eyes and for a second she really thought she was going to die as he started charging a Cero with a finger.

Shūen spoke quietly, "Good bye Soul Reaper, may your death empower me." Quickly his Cero grew in size to the point he couldn't see Rukia in front of him and in that second a massive explosion ripped through the surroundings as his cero contacted the ground leaving massive lacerations on the surface. He then turned around but was frozen when he saw there standing Ichigo donning his hollow mask holding a unconscious Rukia in his arms, he could hear the warped breathing coming from Ichigo and he could feel the intense gaze Ichigo had on him.

Ichigo slowly put Rukia down and grabbed Zangetsu before vanishing behind Shūen immediately slashing across his back. Shūen felt the pain as Zangetsu slashed through the hardened skin of his back and immediately brought his hand up, connecting with Ichigo's face sending him back several yards and effectively cracking his mask.

Shūen glared at Ichigo coldly. He was honestly surprised that Ichigo had managed to injure him and was a little pissed. "Hmm is that the best you can do with your Bankai and hollow mask, if so it's slightly disappointing... oh well I'll just kill you before someone arrives to drag me back.", with those words Shūen immediately grabbed his Zanpakto and swung at Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly blocked it but was pushed harshly into the ground leaving a crater around his feet while Shūen smirked maniacally. In terms of swordsmanship they were equal, but in terms of power Shūen was better and was slowly pushing Ichigo back.

Shūen managed to break through Ichigo's defenses and immediately buried his Zanpakto in Ichigo's stomach. "It looks like your story ends here Boy, when you're reborn as a Soul come find me so we can fight again.", Shūen then took his Zanpakto out of his stomach and sheathed it as he began walking away while Rukia watched in horror as she saw the life in Ichigo's eyes fade as he collapsed onto the ground lifelessly.

"Ichigo!", Rukia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she saw Ichigo lay in a puddle of blood as Shūen slowly approached her. Rukia had a look of hate and contempt in her eyes as she glared at the man who cut down Ichigo. "You bastard I'll kill you!"

Shūen smirked, "A weakling such as yourself has no place to say something which requires power.", He then lifted Rukia by the head and threw her effortlessly into a wall and smiled as he heard several of her bones crack at the impact. Shūen approached her and has he raised his Zanpakto she closed her eyes in apprehension and then she heard the wind as the blade came swinging down speedily and in an instant her entire life flashed between her closed eyes. She remember Rugkonai, Renji and the kids, the Academy, Byakuya and other Kuchikis, Kaien and Ukitake-taicho, and then it came to Ichigo. She didn't want to die, she needed to live to find a way to save Ichigo. Yet she was surprised when no pain came slashing through her and when she opened her eyes she was shocked. A man she didn't know caught the blade preventing it from killing her.

Shūen's eyes were wide at the appearance of the man in front of him. In front of him stood the Dai Pāfeku Dwyll-sama effortlessly holding back his blade.

Rukia was shocked all she saw was long overflowing black hair in front of her as apparently a man stopped the blade from killing her.

"D-Dwyll-sama what are you doing here?!" Shūen was shocked, never did a Pāfeku get sent to handle things like bringing someone back but here stood the Dai Pāfeku right in front of him.

Dwyll smiled suspiciously and spoke, "I'm here to retrieve the Chūkū Shinigami going by the name Shūen on orders from Emrys."

Shūen couldn't believe it Emrys never sent a Pāfeku,he'd either send the leader of the branch the individual belonged to or would come in person, but never had he bothered his fellow Pāfeku about it.

Dwyll still smiling then motioned for Shūen to come to him and as soon as he did Dwyll grabbed him and immediately he fell unconscious as his reiatsu was drained from his body.

Dwyll then glanced over at a shocked Rukia and a barely alive Ichigo and smirked before opening a portal and left leaving both Ichigo and Rukia there alone.

After breathing for a few seconds Rukia realized she was saved by that man known as Dwyll even though she had no idea who he was, but she didn't care either, all that mattered was Ichigo... she had to save him.

As she tried crawling to him she felt excruciating pain all over her body but she still continued to near him, but it seemed like a lost cause as her eyes slowly began to fade and close. The last thing she remembered before fainting was the bloodied body of Ichigo and a feeling someone was watching them. Rukia paid no mind though as she felt her mind slowly slip into the confining clutches of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well that's that everyone hope you enjoyed and be sure to review and just to do some translations for you. If you have any questions feel free to ask I'll answer them all. **

**Emrys- Immortal**

**Tsumi no ken, Oshoku- Sword of Sin-Corruption**

**Pāfekuto Shinigami- Perfect Death Gods **

**Pwerus- Powerful **

** Aderyn- Bird**

** Hollalluog- Almighty **

**Dwyll- Deceit **

** Betrys- Voyager**

** Angof- Forgotten**

**Yūgō Shinigami- Fused Death Gods**

**Shizukesa- Tranquility **

**Kyomu- Nothingness **

**Mugen- Infinite **

**Owari- End**


	5. Fate pt 1

_"What's happening? Everything is going dark. Where am I?" _Suddenly she saw she was still in Karakura where the battle with that bastard Shūen took place. She absolutely hated him, she'd be sure to make him pay personally.

Noticing a certain orange haired young man is missing she became suspicious and began searching for him.

"_Where is that stupid idiot? Stupid berry... always disappearing when I just want to see if you're fine." _She suddenly felt uneasiness in her stomach but ignored it, continuing her search for the missing man.

She slowly traveled throughout the park, but only managed to find meager ruins from the battle and the scarred ground. The park was empty, and even more surprisingly the entire city was quiet.

"_What's going on? This place is empty. Where's Ichigo? Where's that bastard Shūen? Who was that man who saved me? Dammit too many questions... I just need to find Ichigo." _

She slowly observed her surroundings, finally realizing the park was empty, not even the faintest sign of an insect was present, it was truly empty. Little did she know, not only was the park empty, but the entire city.

"_This is so confusing, where is everybody? Ichigo should be here somewhere... so where the hell is he?" _She silently pouted to herself as she continued her fruitless search across the entire park looking desperately for Ichigo.

She continued searching hopelessly and occasionally would glance at the forest, but immediately she'd get a weird feeling and decided to ignore the forest just outside the park and continued her search.

Eventually she finished searching the park completely for the 3rd time and finally accepted defeat as she approached the forest, hoping to get the uneasiness out of her stomach. She continued to slowly approach the forest but as she noticed a clearing her heart immediately felt torn and stopped.

Within that clearing was the horrendous sight of a brutally mutilated body of Ichigo. She struggled to stifle a sob as she immediately rushed over to him. She didn't care for ay obstacle that got in her way, she only needed to reach him and see him. In the back of her mind she knew he wasn't going to be alive, but she still irrationally tried rushing over to see if she could save him.

She broke out in tears when she saw how badly he was hurt. His previously warm and glowing amber eyes now exuded coldness and emptiness as he laid on the cold and barren ground lifelessly. She dropped down beside him as tears continued to flow down her face and her small body trembled heavily. She couldn't fathom it, how could someone like Kurosaki Ichigo be killed?

She was about to call for help when she felt the presence of someone behind her. When she turned she immediately came face-to-face with the man she hated most, she was looking at Shūen still draped in his torn cloak, she saw him smirking at her and she knew he was mocking her.

Without thinking she immediately grabbed her Zanpakto and before he could react slashed the blade across his chest, dragging from his shoulder down to his hip, yet there was no blood, hell her blade even failed to scratch him. Seeing this Shūen's smirk became a cocky smile but she ignored everything and struck once again, thrusting at his heart. The second the pointed tip of her blade made contact with his hardened chest the blade snapped, and in that instant she felt herself being pinned against a tree.

She gasped for air as she felt his rough and calloused hand crush down on her throat, and she could feel the tree cutting into her back as she was pushed harder into it. Yet other than that she wasn't fazed. She continued to glare into his eyes, disgusted by the extreme contrast they exuded, white and black, almost like Yin and Yang in a way, but his eyes definitely didn't represent balance, no his eyes represented his repulsing power.

Shūen eyed the tiny Soul Reaper in front of him curiously. She did indeed have power, but she had no idea how to use it correctly. It's a shame he has to kill her, yet he wasn't about to defy the orders of Kyomu-sama. He pinned her harder against the tree as he reached for his Zanpakto. He was intrigued by the small Soul Reaper in front of him. Not once did her eyes waver, not once did she move in fear, not once did she call out, she was denying him the pleasure of getting to see his enemies shake in fear, and he both reveled and condoned what she did. Never before has he came against an opponent when they were in the situation she was in that wasn't shaking in fear, this was truly a first... but it didn't matter that'd be fixed soon enough.

He slowly raised his Zanpakto just below her breast and slowly pushed his blade closer, easily cutting through the fabric. He smiled slightly when the tip began cutting through her flesh and she winced in slight pain. He continued pushing his blade further and soon enough she screamed in agony as a pool of blood began flowing down her chest. Her breathing became heavy as he watched. She was in pain as the blade completely pierced her and ran her through.

Suddenly she felt an even more intense pain rip through her as the blade was harshly ripped from her body and tore through her flesh and bone. She clenched her teeth to prevent a scream but she failed to stop the slight whimper that sneaked through her tightly sealed lips. She no longer looked down, she didn't have to. She could feel her blood flow down her body and collect into a murky puddle right under her feet. She then faintly heard Shūen speak, "Weaklings like you are pathetic, even your boyfriend over there didn't put up much of a fight."

She wanted to deny that Ichigo was her boyfriend, after all it wasn't true, but she struggled to keep her eyes open, how could she manage to speak when she had to fight to keep doing such a simple task. She could feel her eyes slowly close and her body simply dropped lifelessly on the ground as Shūen let her go.

She thought she heard him speak again, "Rukia...",

Rukia eyes widened slightly before once again starting to close, "_How did he know her name?"_

She then heard her name again presumably escaping Shūen's lips, "Rukia... Rukia... get up."

Rukia was confused but was too tired to figure it out, she felt herself slowly get dragged away and soon the pain vanished and so did her unavoidable fear... she felt like she was being pulled out of a confining and restricting cage and she was glad because of it.

* * *

Rukia awoke immediately with a start, rising instantly on a strange bed she wasn't used to. She looked around the room she found herself in, it was small but comfy. Suddenly she realized someone was missing.

"Ichigo." She said quietly, not expecting an answer. She immediately jumped out of bed, determined to find Ichigo. But the second her feet hit the ground her determination was dissuaded from the intense and excruciating pain pulsing throughout her rugged body. She felt herself slowly collapse onto the floor when an unexpected man entered the room.

"Oh no Rukia-chan- my lovely Third Daughter shouldn't be moving yet!" From those words alone she knew immediately where she was- the Kurosaki Clinic.

She slowly looked up at the man standing in front of her. Indeed it was Kurosaki Isshin, the father of Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san", she let out weakly, "W-Where's Ichigo?"

Isshin frowned slightly before immediately covering it with a smile. He spoke to her sweetly, "Ichigo is currently resting in the next room, his injuries were quite severe, he'll probably be unconscious for a week... just what did you two fight?"

Rukia frowned, not wanting to explain anything. Her entire body ached and having to remember the humiliating defeat only added to her stress, but reluctantly she knew Isshin could help so she told him, "Well several dozen hollows arrived yesterday, that you should know right Kurosaki-san?", He nodded and Rukia continued, "Well I took care of them when they gathered at the park, but an intelligent one going by the name Ryu escaped and that's when Ichigo arrived. Before I could completely explain everything a man going by the name Shūen appeared claiming to be a Chūkū Shinigami and started talking about some former captain by the name of Emrys and Pāfekuto Shinigami along with some organization known as Shizukesa. After all of that we were defeated and was only saved from the appearance of some guy Shūen apparently knew."

Isshin's eyes widened mildly, "Emrys?", a look of recognition showed on his face, "By a former captain you mean a former captain of the Gotei 13?"

Rukia looked at him and nodded wondering what he was going to say.

"I've know all about him. His name is taboo in Soul Society. From what I heard he was the former captain of the 6th squad and was a prodigy, graduating from the Academy in a week. He was also the quickest Soul Reaper to attain Bankai, although Ichigo got it faster by a couple days he doesn't really count. Emrys was apparently extremely powerful and incredibly skilled with both Kido and his Zanpakto. After he rebelled and killed the captains of the 3rd, 5th, and 7th squads and injuring Unohana, Kyoraku and the Captain Commander and left Soul Society he was basically erased from the history books and usually mentioning his name was considered a crime and you'd be punished." Rukia was shocked she only knew about the part of him rebelling from Shūen, but the fact he was a prodigy with so many amazing feats was unbelievable, could they really manage to beat him.

Isshin after taking a small breather continued, "Believe it or not Emrys grew up in District 80 of Rugkonai and eventually found his way to Seireitei. His Zanpakto is Oshoku, it's Shikai release being 'Curse all who stand before us, Tsumi no ken, Oshoku', and his Bankai is 'Fumetsu no tsumibito no ken, Oshoku', from what I've heard he is constantly in his Fused Shikai form unless he uses his Fused Bankai form or is exhausted and reverts to his regular Soul Reaper appearance. Also a little tip when a Soul Reaper who has fused with another being through the Fujō yūgō no kindan gishiki their appearance changes while using their Fused Shikai or Fused Bankai. The most common changes is usually a change in hair color and the change of the coloring in one eye resulting in heterochromia, although more severe changes are know to take place such as the appearance of wings or other inhuman characteristics. If we're going up against a bunch of former Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants who've gone through the Fujō yūgō no kindan gishiki technique we're going to need everyone's help, I'll have to contact Urahara immediately."

Rukia nodded in understanding but was simply amazed. Despite remaining mostly uninvolved with Soul Society after leaving Isshin certainly did know a lot, she just hoped he wasn't like Urahara when it came to that.

* * *

"Fool!", scolded a mysterious and ominous man, who was currently glaring at a solemn Shūen.

Shūen looked downcast as he continued to take the cold insults, "Kyomu-sama, my dearest apologies I didn't have the intention of revealing private information to the Soul Reapers."

After saying that Shūen found himself buried in a wall as a newly formed gaping hole was in his stomach. Shūen didn't try to fight back, he knew his power was nothing against Kyomu.

"You fool, now there's going to be a meeting with the Pāfekuto, Mugen and Owari, and what's worse is that I also have to attend because of you!"

Shūen closed his eyes as he saw Kyomu draw his sword out of it's sheath but spoke when he didn't feel any impact and the pain from the hole in his stomach gone as it already healed, "Once again my dearest apologies Kyomu-sama, I will go before the meeting and will accept whatever they demand, and if I get a chance of retribution I will kill Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, and any associated with them."

Kyomu was about to respond when suddenly he felt a familiar reiatsu, he turned around to find a girl, with long purple hair as long as her body and a small tribal tattoo around her left eye who appeared no older than 15 standing in his doorway eyeing him jokingly.

"P-Pwerus-sama what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of the Pāfekuto daini!"

Pwerus smirked when Kyomu immediately got on his knees to bow and how Shūen was struggling to stand while in the presence of her reiatsu. She decided to be kind and suppressed her reiatsu so Shūen could stand without the risk of his knees breaking.

She then spoke, "Emrys-chan is starting the meeting, you better hurry Kyomu-chan, Emrys-chan is already upset and you don't want to get punished too do you?" She then vanished from their sight and senses leaving both Kyomu and Shūen disheveled.

Shūen suddenly spoke, "The Pāfeku are sure something aren't they?"

Kyomu glanced over at his injured subordinate and nodded, "Yeah I'm just glad Pwerus-sama is one of the more normal ones, if you've met Angof-sama he is just down right creepy, sometimes I think he is some sort of pervert the way he looks at everybody... even the children... oh god the poor children."

Shūen glanced over at Kyomu who was continuing his self-afflicted mental scarring, "No offense Kyomu-sama, but you're really creeping me out right now."

Kyomu looked at Shūen with a hint of displeasure in his eyes and scoffed forcefully, "We should go now... Emrys-sama will be very angry if we're late."

Shūen nodded in agreement and instantaneously both of them disappeared as they flash stepped to the meeting room. After a few flash steps they found themselves greeted by a massive door currently being guarded by two Yūgō Shinigami. They quickly got out of the way and bowed as they recognized Kyomu and opened the doors for them. When the doors opened it revealed a lavish room, spangled with chandeliers, and galleries for the important members to sit in, and in the center of the room was a pedestal which was used to have the accused member stand at while the members convened and discussed that persons fate, it just so happened that'd be Shūen's spot for today.

When Shūen entered he immediately saw the Pāfeku, of course Emrys was in the center while Pwerus, Hollalluog, and Betrys were to his right while Aderyn, Dwyll, and Angof were to his left. He then looked to the left side and was graced with the presence of the leaders of the Yūgō Shinigami, Mugen and Owari. He heard about them, they are as powerful as Hollalluog- the Pāfekuto daishi, and when they fought together they rivaled Pwerus-sama. When they looked at him he felt a shiver run down his spine, after all who wouldn't, Mugen and Owari were legendary before they even attained greater power through the Fujō yūgō kindan no gishiki, simply because they were brothers who fit together like pieces, Mugen represented Infinity- never ending, while Owari represented the end of everything, they had the power to bend fate to their will and were both feared and respected because of it. Suddenly the ominous silence was broken by the one who ordered the convene.

"Alright... now that we're all here lets begin. Kyomu you can take your seat." Shūen's heart stopped in fear as Emrys put his eyes on him, he could immediately feel an intense pressure on his body as Emrys' eyes bore into his soul, crushing him within. "Shūen take your spot at the pedestal." Emrys spoke in his usual indifferent and nonchalant tone, not even bothering to spare him a second glance as he looked away and began speaking to Pwerus and Aderyn, the next two most powerful people in the room after Emrys.

Shūen cold only nod dumbly and slowly scattered to the pedestal, he was wrong, Mugen and Owari don't control fate, Emrys controls them- so therefore he is the one who truly controls fate... when something with power is taken control by something with greater power all of the formers powers and possessions then belong to the one who is stronger, so therefore everything that anyone in the room owns or has control of, indirectly belongs to Emrys. Shūen shook his head at that, if he followed that logic that would mean he didn't even have control or possession of his own body, that it was just some plaything for Emrys. He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie as the meeting began.

* * *

"So the substitute Kurosaki Ichigo has regained his powers?" Asked a intrigued Yamamoto.

The man who had informed Yamamoto of the revelation was none other than captain of the 13th squad, Ukitake Jūshirō. Ukitake after being updated by Rukia immediately informed Yamamoto and now they were discussing what they should do.

Ukitake nodded at Yamamoto's question and explained, "I was informed by lieutenant Kuchiki that when she arrived all the hollows were eliminated and when she followed the only strong unregistered reiatsu it brought her face to face with the substitute."

Yamamoto stared at Ukitake looking for any hints, but when nothing showed he knew he was dead serious.

"Very well... I'll send lieutenant Abarai and captain Kuchiki to retrieve both substitute Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki. They're only rumors but if Emrys is planning an invasion we'll need everyone we can get. You may leave now captain Ukitake." Spoke Yamamoto before having a Hell Butterfly land on his finger to deliver the message to Byakuya.

Ukitake said his farewells and left the room leaving Yamamoto wondering about the right course of action.

"I think Kurosaki will be most surprised by my decision, but I believe he can handle it."

Yamamoto then sent the Hell Butterfly with the message to Byakuya and as it went off Yamamoto reminisced about the old days when Emrys was still an ally.

"600 years is a long time, I wonder what he is like now... time changes people... wouldn't you agree Emrys." Yamamoto said to himself, believing if he mentioned his name he'd somehow know what he was saying.

* * *

**Well Chapter 5 is done sorry for suddenly ending the chapter like that but oh well. Next chapter Ichigo will be in for a surprise and we'll find out Shūen's fate. Be sure to review you beauties and farewell. **


End file.
